Flight
by lazywriter123
Summary: The world may change around you but it's they things most important to you that never change.
1. Chapter 1

Flight

I don't own Criminal Minds

I want to try something different for this story. I am using the Criminal Minds characters but they are not in the BAU or in this world. Hope you like it.

This is a world of my imagination, none of it will make since. LOL

Enjoy

It was a beauty spring day. Morgan got out of his bed and looked out of his window. He was fifty stories above the busy city. The city was so tall and big that you can almost literally touch the sky. He opened the window and around him he saw people going to work on small clouds. One man was holding his child he stood on the cloud to get the boy to school. Down below he saw the street which was actually a river and small boats were floating with people stopping regularly to go inside the buildings around on either side.

Morgan put on his suit and tie. He made himself a breakfast on key lime pie and a glass of juice that tasted like strawberries and peaches.

Suddenly a young man in a jumpsuit, helmet, boots and had a small helicopter attached to his back knocked on Morgan's window.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan, I got your mail and newspaper here" said the man as he handed Morgan the paper and a small package.

"Thank you Greg, have a good day." Morgan looked at the package and read who it was from. Morgan smiled "Spencer." As quick as a flash, Morgan opened the package to find a small, metal box and a letter attached to it. Morgan looked at the box and noticed it had a string attached to it. He pulled the string and the box transformed into a small robot puppy. "Ha, another one of Spencer's inventions." Morgan opened the letter.

_Dear Derek,_

_ How's life in the big city. I'm doing fine here in the country. It's so peaceful out here. The other day, I made a little robot cat for a girl in my town, she was so happy that she kissed my cheek. Her parents invited me to dinner. The father was a local fisherman so we had a wonderful dinner of copper-tail fish. I never have been happier since I moved here six years age. I miss you so much. It's going to be summer soon so I was hoping you would come out here to for a few weeks. I'm trying to get the others to come too. Hope you like your gift. _

_From, _

_Spencer _

Morgan smiled and put the letter on the table. "I'll call Aaron and Dave after work to see if they want to go to the country" thought Morgan. He looked at his watch and grabbed his briefcase. He opened his window as much as he could and grabbed one of the clouds. He hoisted himself on the cloud and locked his window. He watched the world below him and smiled to himself as he saw the sun shining brightly.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"I hope Derek got my letter before he went to work today" thought Spencer as he looked out his window.

Spencer lived in a small town that was surrounded by meadows and forest. He lived in a small house with a laboratory in the back. He lived alone and spent most of his time working on new inventions or spending time at the tavern with some friends. Unlike the city the country life was very simple and quiet.

Spencer was eating breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. On his pouch was a small letter. He read it and smiled, it was from Penelope. Spencer read the letter.

_Dear Spencer,_

_ Hey how's my genius doing? I would love to come to the country for the summer. I just moved to a town by the ocean it's so beautiful here. My husband Kevin and I are expecting as child in about seven months. I'm so excited about having a baby. The town is perfect for a child. The people are friendly, the house is safe and near the beach, also in the backyard, little flame ladybugs come at night. When they land on the grass or flowers, the plants light up in yellow and orange colors. I can't wait to see you._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Penelope _

Spencer smiled and was happy that Garcia could come for the summer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Spencer opened it to see his good friend Chris standing with a small basket of scones and pastries. Chris was also a scientist and usually helped Spencer in numerous projects. He was also a rare species of human that instead of a normal human head, he had the head of an animal. Chris was part human and part parrot.

"Spencer, I hope you didn't forget that today is when we have mid morning tea?"

Spencer smiled, "Not at all, I just got a letter from a friend so I was a bit distracted."

Spencer let Chris in and into the kitchen. They put a table cloth over the table and made themselves raspberry tea and Spencer had a key lime pie waiting the kitchen that he made earlier. The two men sat down to enjoy the food and tea.

"So Spencer, I heard that you made a robot cat for little Emma the other day. I have to say I was impressed by wow lifelike it is, it's almost exactly like a real live animal."

"Thank you Chris but I feel great that she now has a pet that she could shower will love. Still I wish I could do more to help people and make people happy."

"I agree but we're not miracle workers. We're scientists."

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

Morgan got to the office and sat down at his desk in the bull pen area. Next to him were Hotch's and Rossi's desks. The office itself was small and very compact. Once you sat in your seat a cup of coffee, paperwork of the day appears before you in your desk. Also you didn't need to get up for lunch, at 12:00pm all the cubicles change into dining tables basically turning the office into a cafeteria in only minutes.

"Hey Derek, you look pretty happy today" said Rossi as he began doing some paperwork.

"I got a letter from Spencer just before I left for work. He wants us all to hang out in his town in the country for the summer. I'm definitely going. How about you guys? You up for living the big city?"

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other. "Sure, I need a break from this place anyway" said Hotch.

"Me too" said Rossi.

"Awesome, I send a letter to Spencer after work. By the way Hotch, how's Jack adjusting to college?"

"Great, so far he loves Yale and has already made a lot of friends."

The three men chatted for while until their boss yelled at them to get back to work. They laughed it off when he life and continued doing paperwork for the rest of the day.

Garcia was making lunch while Kevin was building the crib in the nursery. "Kevin how's the crib coming along" shouted Garcia.

"Not too bad honey, it's almost finished" said Kevin.

Garcia smiled and put her hands on her stomach. "Hey baby, you're going to have a crib near the window so you can see the ocean when you wake up in the morning."

After about fifteen minutes later Kevin came down for lunch. "The crib is ready" said Kevin proudly.

Garcia laughed and placed two bowls or chili on the table. The two ate and talked about the baby and what else needs to be done before the baby is born.

"By the way honey, I know we're going to the country over the summer, but do you know if Emily or JJ is going?"

"Don't worry I sent them letters this morning. It's strange how we all got separated, we were always together, and then life happens" said Garcia sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

JJ lived in a large town in the west, the desert is a harsh place to live but JJ lives here because she is a teacher. The townsfolk are all laborers and very poor as well. So JJ is only teacher in a small, one room school house. The children adored her and their parents are grateful for teaching the children even though JJ pay wasn't very good.

JJ house was small and it was only two houses from the small school. JJ was very content her and more than happy to help the townspeople. Still she felt she could do so much more but with very little money available, what was there to do? JJ would have sleepless nights and would on occasion sit on her pouch and watch the stars. She would always think of her old friends from time to time and wonder what they were doing at that very moment.

Today JJ was in the school house grading paper, when she heard a small tap on the window next to her. She opened her window to find a small envelope. She looked at the letter and say it was from Garcia. She opened the letter and read about Garcia's baby that was on the way and about Spencer's idea to have everyone in the country for the summer. JJ smiled and wrote a letter to Spencer saying he will come to the country at the beginning of summer.

JJ finished the letter just in time before the students began to file in and take their seats.

Emily was tired when she woke, it was a cold day and she knew it would only get colder as the day went one. Even though today was her day off from work at the lab just a mile from the cabin, she got up every day, at a very early hour to do something she did ever since she moved there. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She put on heavy boots, a jacket, warm pants and a hat to keep her ears warm. She stepped outside to see an endless sea of snow, ice and white trees. "What did you expect from living on a snow-covered mountain" thought Emily. She walked down the slope that her cabin was on and smelled the clean, crisp air. She walked back into her cabin to get a medium sized sled and a few boxes. She put the boxes on the sled and began to pull it along as she walked into the snowy forest. Around her little light birds fluttered around her and shined brightly. She smiled at them and gave them a bit of her cookie that she had in her pocket. She walked for about two hours, until she reached a small village. In this small village there were little children. Sadly they were orphans and relied upon their two guardians, the Caraways, to take care of them.

Quietly Emily crept towards the small cabin in which the children slept in. Emily opened the boxes and took out toys, sweets and warm clothes. She carefully placed them in from the cabin in small baskets that she had in the other box, she even labeled the baskets. She knew every child's name. She worked quickly since it was almost time for them to walk up to back in the coal mines to work in the cold.

When she was done she hid in the trees and watched one little girl, who was named Rosy, came outside while rubbing her eyes. She saw the gifts and shouted "Guys the fairy came today!" The children ran outside and cheered happily. They played with the toys briefly and went back inside to change for work. Rosy on the other hand sat outside with her new toy doll that was in her basket, "Thank you fairy." She went inside to change after a few more minutes. Emily smiled and walked back to her cabin.

When she got back she found a letter near the door. She saw it was from Garcia. She read the letter quickly and wrote a letter to Spencer that she will come to the country for the summer. Emily then began to make breakfast and some coffee.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It was finally summer and Spencer prepared his house for his friend's arrival. Even though his house wasn't that big, he had enough space to make four bedrooms with two beds in each. Once the house was ready he knew all he had to do was wait.

Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi were watching for the 3:00pm shuttle to come and pick them up. After a few minutes, a large gray bus appeared. They got on and quickly got into their seats.

"Ok everyone; this is the final stop in the city. It's all country towns from here on out. The next stop is Franksville, it's an estimated six hours away" said the driver as he closed the door. Everyone bucked up as the bus sped off out and away from the bustling city. The three men talked and joked for about an hour and then they all fell asleep as the bus quietly drove on. When the bus reached a large lake that extended for many miles, it still drove on. The bus glided over the water like a duck would in a pond.

Garcia and Kevin boarded the Sky Ship before it lifted off. It was a small ship that had shimmered like silver. It was shaped like a sailboat but it had propellers and sails to catch the wind as it flew. Garcia and Kevin watched their hometown disappear into the horizon. 

JJ was all packed as she made her way to a large cargo train. Inside the box car was old and musty but at least it had a comfy chairs and large windows. Before JJ got on the train, the students greeted her at the station to say goodbye. One child came up to give her a small necklace; it was an old coin that was brightly polished. The child said that it was her lucky coin and she wanted to give her some luck to take with her. JJ accepted the necklace and waved goodbye as she got on the train and its started to move away from the station.

Emily was at the bottom of the mountain, the town at the bottom was busy as usual. Emily got on the small bus near the edge of town. She boarded and took her seat. She looked back up at the mountain and hoped that Rosy and all the other children were alright.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The summer air was warm and smelled of peaches. Spencer woke up to the sound of cheers and laughter. He looked out his window to find his friends outside and waving at him. Spencer quickly put on a robe over his be nightwear and rushed downstairs. He rushed outside into the arms of his friends as they all embraced each other in warm hugs.

"It's been so long since we have all been together" said Spencer.

The others smiled and walked into Spencer's house to settle in for the summer.

THE NEXT DAY

The group decided to have a picnic in the park for the afternoon. Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi sat on the blanket chatting while the others (except for Garcia of course) played soccer. Spencer walked Garcia over to the blanket to sit down and gave her some lemonade. "I don't want you to over exert yourself. You have a beautiful baby on the way." Garcia smiled and watched the others play out in the fields.

The day was relaxing and calm but everyone had a sort of happiness around them. They packed up to leave as the sun began to set. JJ suddenly saw little fire ladybugs surround them. Garcia caught one in her hand and one landed on Spencer's nose. Emily caught a few and put them in a large jar with tiny holes so the bugs couldn't escape. Emily smiled and put the jar in her bag. Everyone watched the bugs fly around for a few minutes then left to go home for the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It's been a few months since everyone got together for the summer. They all knew that fall would be upon them shortly. Everyone said their sad goodbyes and left Spencer's home. They all wondered when they could get together again. Still the pain of leaving stung them repeatedly.

A MONTH LATER

Spencer sat in his kitchen; he stared out the window and was in deep thought. Out on the street he noticed some children sitting on the sidewalk. They looked bored and a bit gloomy. Spencer suddenly had an idea. He ran into his lab and began to work hastily on his latest project. After a few days Spencer came out of his laboratory with a few boxes. The neighbors and children gathered to see his creation. Chris even came to see his work. Spencer put down the boxes and opened them. Inside were shoes with little butterfly wings on them. He offered them to a small girl. When she put them on she hovered off the ground. "If you want to go a bit higher, just tap your toes together" said Spencer.

The girl tapped her toes and she flew a few for feet of the ground. She laughed and smiled at the marvel of flying. Her parents laughed too and gazed at the wonder of Spencer's creation. Soon everyone was flying and laughing. Chris went up to Spencer, smiling happily.

"Spencer…you are a miracle worker."

Garcia and Kevin were sitting on the porch as they watched the ocean. Garcia suddenly held her stomach and yelped in agony. "Kevin, we need to get a doctor."

Many hours later the sound of a wailing baby filled the room. Garcia cried for joy as she saw her little baby for the first time. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." After a few minutes, the nurse gave Garcia her baby. Garcia cooed and kissed the baby as she stared at her mother in fascination. The doctor asked what she wanted to name the baby. Garcia looked at the child and looked back up

"I want her name Jade. She had such beautiful green eyes."

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were at a local restaurant not far from work. It was coldly and a bit rainy outside and everyone at the office that day was gloomy. On the other side of the street from the restaurant was a large field. Morgan grinned, "Hey guys…let's play football." The other men blinked but then began to smile s well. They went outside, for some reason Morgan had a football in his bag, and began to play. They laughed and loved to just cut loose and laugh. Others who were walking by also joined the game until they basically had full teams and a guy acting as a referee. Even people were standing to watch and cheering.

JJ was back at the school in the desert. All the children were happy to see her. They even through her a party to welcome her back. The parents told JJ that since she left the children spent their days talking about her lessons and that they missed her. JJ spent the night wondering about what the parents said and smiled to herself. "Maybe I am doing enough for this town by just being her. I can't solve all their problems" she thought. She looked at the coin that was given to her months ago and wondered about the days to come, and what the children could teach her as well.

Emily walked to the cabin that the children were in and left three, giant jars in front of their door. As the children woke up they saw the jars and opened them. Suddenly thousands of flame ladybugs flew out and into the sky around them. The children cheered and watched the bugs fly and glow. Rosy just stood and smiled, "I think you're more of an angel then a fairy." Emily smiled as she hid in the trees. She walked back home as the lady bugs swarmed around the mountain like a ring of light.

Life is full of so many things despite all the bad that happens.

There are

Mothers

Teachers

True friends

Inventors

And you might ask why these things are so good and important

That's because each one can teach us the meaning of

Flight

It means to soar and wonder and you can never fall down

_Fin_


End file.
